


【原创/克式文学尝试】纽伯里波特的寄生者

by number55555



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 喜好克苏鲁好久了，按照当时的文风写一个自己的原创故事试试看。不过我未见得能写出那种掉san的感觉啦www第一人称，背设在一战前，故事依旧围着我们人杰地灵的阿卡姆旋转。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 喜好克苏鲁好久了，按照当时的文风写一个自己的原创故事试试看。  
> 不过我未见得能写出那种掉san的感觉啦www  
> 第一人称，背设在一战前，故事依旧围着我们人杰地灵的阿卡姆旋转。

前言

 

在我写下后面的文字前，我亲爱的读者，您——无论是谁，无论出于何种理由与机缘读到接下来我所描述的故事——我想，赶在这故事闯入您的世界前，我需要向您澄清一些事实。  
必须澄清的是，这个被我称为“故事”的故事非是杜撰而来，非是出于某个作者酗酒后的狂思，也与突然闯进大脑的灵感——仿佛老天突如其来的暴雨和乍现光芒的落雷——毫无关系。

我奔像用给“它们”一个更真实的界定，但可惜，在我花去半个多月的时间来思考如何将存在我脑海内的可怕景象献给这个世界，并决意落笔的时候，我仍决定将“它们”命名为故事。理由是“它们”太过超越现实了，我的读者朋友，即便您质问是我亲笔写下这些东西，亲手将顽固搅弄我梦境的鬼魅事物挖出我的脑子，我依无法向单纯通过字面意思来想象“它们”的您证明我所言非虚，也无法为任何想要探寻这故事真实与否的人提供丝毫有价值的信息，除去我的文字本身，和一两个无谓的地址姓氏。

而我必须承认我的文字本身也可能毫无意义。因这个被写下的故事、和反复在我噩梦深处的画面正随时间流逝变形，扭曲，褪色，并像是最终会成为——我猜测——成为搅碎我思绪的刀刃，横亘在我记忆伤痕中的玻璃碎片，邪恶的，将我的意识折射成为我自己都真假难辨的虚影。所以，迫使我写下这故事的真正动力只是我对“我将不再为我”的恐惧，仅此而已。

换言之，我写下这故事的第三个理由是我由衷的希望任何读到这段文字的人只当我所陈述的事物是虚无，是梦境，并不要在现实中追寻本就不存在于现实当中的东西。

这真是可笑至极！

是的，我且怀着最后一丝上帝赠与我的，还未被残酷现实夺去的怜悯之心，希望这会是您读完下面这故事后仅有的感想，然后，将它们忘记，我亲爱的读者，请将它们忘记，如大脑命令您的意志去忘掉一个发自内心相信其虚构无比的梦境。

当然，我也由衷的期盼您能记得，在你我不曾相遇的时空内，兴许是数百年前，有一个可悲的男人正偷了窗外黯淡的日光，忍着体内怪诞的痛苦一笔一笔写下这个故事，他坐在昏暗阴冷的阁楼内，独自一人，注视着体内的自己渐渐变形，扭曲，褪色……只余下无尽的悔恨，沉重的悔恨，直到这悔恨也成为“它们”的一部分。  
他不需要救赎，只希望这悲凉浩渺的宇宙中由第二个人能记住他是谁，他曾经是谁。若你能耐心读完这个故事，你会明白我、也就是他的用意。

 

——埃利斯•威斯/Ellis West


	2. 第一章

正如我前言所述，我在这破败似废弃、无人问津的木梁阁楼内撰写这个故事前，浪费了将近半月有余的时间与终日徘徊在我大脑深处的混乱思绪搏斗，试图找到一个理智的开端。在我终于着手将纽伯里波特的怪事付诸文字的时刻，我想我的努力产生了效果。尽管部分的，我也清楚所有凝固在纸张上的墨迹会于细枝末节中充斥着大量常人难以理解的现象，让任何一个读到它的人疑惑，继而对其真实性大加批驳，可这是我能做到的最大极限了，读者朋友，请记住，就在您阅读的同时，我破碎的理智和僵硬的身体仍困在名为纽伯里波特的可憎小镇内，隐秘在这始建于百年前的破败市镇中、一栋终日没入山脊阴影的破败建筑，我仍在呼吸木头霉变的臭味，听着蜘蛛、蚂蚁、与任何靠腐烂为食的东西在墙角里没日没夜的啃噬，消化，细小的牙齿窸窸窣窣。

在这里，纽伯里波特，万物都走向沉默，正如所有被城市化忽视的小镇注定将消失一般，化作这国家移民热潮中一颗小小的尘土。不过足够仔细的话，你仍可在标注最精准的美国地图上找到这个地方——就从马萨诸塞州出发，手指顺着伯灵顿的字眼儿往东北方向进发，沿着95号公路走。高中教授的地理知识会在你的想象内为这旅程的沿途风景自动添上些树冠浓密、错落整齐的落叶森林，这是对的，在现实中，这些无人看管的树木只会比你的想象更遮天蔽日，在自然力量的催产下，它们肆无忌惮的延展，霸占土地，将木质的子孙遍布州级公路两旁平缓的矮小山丘，直到疾驰的梅里马克河带走土壤的养分，才让这些古老植物的健壮根须止步于河水舔舐土地形成的U形浅滩，为最初穿过密林的人类留下几亩可贵的土地种植燕麦，养家糊口。

对于纽伯里波特如何从密林深处荒无人烟的狭窄滩涂形成村落，我的如上推测仅是一面之词，基于本地的地理性状，外加少许对当地文化遗留物的观察理解。例如村镇西南方向与外界相连的出口，架设在威努斯基河湍急水流上方的木桥工艺简陋，只是数百条碗口粗的麻绳和随性切割的铁杉木板在巨大摩擦力组合下堪堪负重的原始创作；又例如顺着山势向高处修建的房屋，当地居民的住所多采用草屑、泥浆和砂砾的简单混物堆砌而成，屋梁低矮，粗糙的墙壁表层因日夜浸饱山雾雨水开裂变形，裸露的砖石缝隙间通常覆盖有大片湿滑的苔藓。

对植物学稍有触及的人都知道，苔藓植物作为最低等的高等植物，以孢子繁殖，生长周期极为缓慢，对环境要求又颇为苛刻。这些野生植物很难人工繁殖，大多只会出现在任何一处阴暗潮湿的角落，给人熟知，也被人淡漠。但在纽伯里波特，它们的存在感就可谓过分的茂盛。自脚下的石阶到建筑破败的屋檐，它们泛滥成灾，随处可见，为整个村子都覆盖上一层沉重笨拙的绿色，而且厚度惊人，摸起来好似市集上卖价最高的波斯地毯，细腻的绒毛表层还挂满了又湿又黏的浊污。

我想自然环境的特质大抵是能作为侧例来论证当地古老的历史渊源吧；另一方面，纽伯里波特山谷地貌形成的特殊气候——其缺少阳光照射的幽暗环境，湿凉，和遍布山脊流窜的阴风——显然不适合人类居住，单就医学角度而言，我十足相信苔藓类似人类皮肤上的霉菌癣毒，在不利的生活环境下一旦感染，就再难根除。

极度困惑的状态下，我也曾怀疑有某种神秘力量在蛊惑本地苔藓的疯长，因为不止一次，我试图挥霍掉囤积体内无处宣泄的无聊，虐待过这些盘踞在墙壁上的密实植物。我用刀将它们切断，在它们密密麻麻的根须下方找到了一些奇怪的符号，都是些人为雕刻的单调纹饰，歪歪扭扭的线条或螺旋或纠缠，即像简化后的火焰，盘在地面的蛇，又向下长着四肢，结合了些许四蹄生物的特质。

我很希望自己能就这些怪异的符号给你们一番侃侃而谈的解释，或是能以更科学的逻辑说明是谁刻下了它们，并处于怎样的理由和心态将它们留在居所的表层。可很遗憾，在经历过我等下会详细陈述的故事之后，我已不能将这些符号拓印下来，更无法令自己相信科学可以被用来解释发生在这里的怪事。我唯一能确信的，是此地最早的住民——极有可能是易洛魁和阿尔冈金等地的印第安部落——在我到达之前的数百年就触碰了本地的邪恶，只是这些缺乏教育启蒙的流浪部族没有文字，仅可用原始艺术警告后世，然后彻底的抛弃了这块偏僻可怖的土地。

在印第安部落离开后的数百年内，纽伯里波特很可能就怀抱着它亘古的危险，安睡在荒无人烟的树林深处，沉默着，和平着，直到1620年，一艘由英国驶来的帆船载着冒险家将此地、梅里马克河与其周边矿山地区据为己有后，它再度睁开窥探世界的邪眼。不，更恰当的说法是藏在土地深处的“它们”被机器嗡嗡的轰鸣、与工人炸开山体寻找矿产的炸药唤醒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地理知识参考百度而已，具体我对克苏鲁的地点没有神扒，不要较真哈


	3. 第二章

读到这里，你会发现我对纽伯里波特的了解虽不无错杂纷乱，却依称得上熟悉二字。我要澄清的是，在受困前我从未到过此地，对这骇人村落的了解也仅仅是通过地方野史、历史古籍，以及艾伦•凯勒/Aaron•Keller与我几年内的书信往来，断断续续的累积。

艾伦——我短暂人生中最重要的挚友，同样是将我牵扯进故事的主谋——他是我整场不幸中最让人惋惜的部分，因为我始终坚信我们的友谊不该、也不应沦为这样的结束。上帝啊，如果冥冥中的神，我主耶和华，或是任何读者您所信仰的神明愿意给我第二次机会选择人生，我断然不会再与纽伯里波特这可憎地方扯上半点瓜葛，但这样的机会若需我在记忆内抹除艾伦的存在，我想我大概……还是会犹豫的，是啊，至少，我会像现在一样为他的不幸悲哀。

他和我的友谊可追溯到十五年前，也就是1903年某个极冷的清晨。但请允许我将这故事的开端再倒回一点，就从1901年说起。

那一年，我还是个十三岁的乡下男孩儿，对生活半知半解的年纪却接二连三的遭受祸事。那年年初，一种禽畜与人混染的疫病在邻村间莫名流行，小半月已飞速夺去了数十人的性命，这其中就包括我的双亲。当时农村的医疗条件非常有限，贫穷的农民没钱雇用医生，对疾病仅有的抗争就是匆忙埋葬感染者的尸骸，再逐走任何与之相关的人群。就这样，我被寡情的姨亲送至邻镇阿卡姆的孤儿院，成了那高墙院内孤单的一员。好在这段记忆至今也未给我幼稚的童年留下过多的悲伤，因为传统的乡村养育充斥着现代儿童教育中否定的暴力，父母对子女的亲情轻易就可输给酗酒，打骂，或孩子对世间万物无尽的好奇天性。

除此之外，繁荣的阿卡姆市镇也是始作俑者，这城市占地面积虽然不大，却五脏俱全，浓缩了全美淘金热和工业革命的精华，用它华丽的表面彻底征服了只懂得捉虫逗趣的野孩子狭隘的内心，抹去了我对未知前程的忧愁。那些随马车颠沛向后倒退的城市街景，高大的楼宇，自烟筒钻入湛蓝天际的滚滚黑烟，街上涌动的身影，形形色色的华丽服饰，绅士，贵妇，白人，黑奴……我敢说时至今日，我对阿卡姆怀有的奇怪情感都源于这年少的一撇，可飞驰的马车没有停留，径直将我和其他来历不明的孩子一同拉进位于城镇边缘的孤儿院，铁门敞开，关闭，我的第一段促狭冒险就此截止。

其后的两年半，我被囚在这教会资助的孤儿院内，按照宗教、也可说是监狱一般的军事化管理方式饲养长大，日复一日的研读圣经，务农，我的老本行，或是躲在夹杂气泡的玻璃窗后面巴望着偶尔才对外敞开的宽大铁门能走进一两个好心的家庭，需要孩子的家庭，将我领走。否则，我就只能待到成人后才有权离开这孤立市外的牢笼。

您都听出来了，读者朋友，我恨那鬼地方，恨它高大黝黯的院墙，恨它栽满庭院的苍天老树；我也恨牧师赐给我们所有孤儿的单调生活，自产自销的土豆，和我们必须烂熟于心的学问——圣经，祈祷，忏悔，各种与上帝沟通的仪式——我对这些都没有兴趣，最渴望自由，还有那道铁门外漂亮生动的大千世界。不幸的，没有人收养我，就算到了艾伦被送进阿卡姆孤儿院的1903年，以及后面的三年，我都是孤儿中运气最差的那个。

艾伦是后来者，入院日期是1903年的10月中旬，具体哪天我早就忘却，只记得那是个窗户缝呼啸阴风的冷清冬天，窗外清晨微曦，格外寒冷。那一年我15岁，挨了三年手板儿才学会循规蹈矩，大清早就跪在冰凉的地板上，对十字架雕像祷告我昨天犯下的、不为人知的罪过。然后，我身后的房门突然被推开了，某个喜欢体罚的牧师站在外面，将走廊内散不去的霉味和艾伦一并推进我的屋子。

我记得初次见面的艾伦瘦弱的身形，他身着外面社会上流行的衬衫马甲，黑色卷发浓长，遮掩着惨白的面孔，和近似发色的忧伤目光。我记得他不爱说话的扭捏样子，局促不安，像个女孩儿，但还是在我总是旺盛的好奇逼问下坦然了自己的遭遇——一样的13岁，他的亲人，居所，祖产，全毁于午夜间突然燃起的大火。艾伦说到这落了几滴眼泪，再后来的泪水就都是入夜后偷偷流的，要么，就是被噩梦嗔语挤出眼眶的无意识行为，反正他的睡眠质量始终很差，我被他搅醒过无数次……天啊，关于他的事，我总是记得格外清楚。

到1906年我离开阿卡姆孤儿院前，我们一直挤在这间不足十平米的小房间内，三年中缔结了非凡的友谊。这真是太过简单，说到底，孤儿院的孩子都是些能劳动的商品——仿佛盆栽植物，修剪好了，待人筛选——分进一个货筐的几株总会在寄人篱下的压力、不安和相近的悲惨身世中获得共鸣，成为好友。然而无论如何，我们分属不同株本。像我，一身乡下人的粗野骨头，随着年龄增长的饥渴着独立，然后离开这宗教管束的礼教牢笼；艾伦则本就来自一个虔诚的基督教家庭，养尊处优的童年把他塑造得安静，聪明，谈吐优雅。他习惯、且喜欢聆听所有和神、造物主相关的话题讨论，他到达修道院后不久就成了每个牧师眼里最讨喜的乖孩子，同时，也被这不停的赞美声捆住手脚，循规蹈矩，满足于孤儿院笼在头顶的狭小世界。

这样的生活一直持续到我总算熬完成人的最后一年，道别了牧师口中终日的咒骂——蠢货，饭桶之类——也离开了阿卡姆孤儿院。我们许诺继续靠书信维系宝贵的友情，正是这些信件向我最初揭露了纽伯里波特之地的恐怖信息，可遗憾的是它们也已丢失，和所有本属于我的一切都被夺走，不在我身边了。这令人难过的事实在我心中日渐冰冷，我只恐怕这些记录有当地资料的宝贵文档不是给游荡在村镇中的“它们”悉数敛走，就是仍散落在我曾用以进入纽伯里波特的路径，此地两百年前开发的古老矿道之中。


	4. 第三章

由于我在孤儿院内平平无奇的表现，我没有获得院方的引荐信，没获得踏入社会中上层的钥匙，虽走进铁门外那让我魂牵梦绕的都市，却和许多挤在阿卡姆当地贫民窟内的青年一般，终日与贫穷为伍，靠着散碎活儿和小打小闹的赌博生存。那段时间内，我写给艾伦的信多是些梦想破碎的抱怨和生活坚信，艾伦则回复以不痛不痒的安慰，外加大量的、他在孤儿院内的学业进展，例如他又和哪位牧师在探讨《圣经》故事中得到了新启示，或是今日基督教在美国的发展……天啊，这些枯燥的回信时常能把我逗笑，因写信人将他的精神食粮热情与我分享，却看不到我正躺在爬满虱子臭虫的木板床上饥肠辘辘，伴着牙缝里挤出来的蜡烛微光，干巴巴啃这字里行间的天真。

别误会，我不厌恶艾伦，只是在描述一件注定的发生，即是我们之间日趋显著、一开始就潜伏在孤儿院寡淡日常深处的差异性。这大概就是灵长动物的优势了，接近也好，疏离也罢，我们从不真正执行物以类聚的群居本能，行为和情绪也多半是基于生存需要本身，而生存，永远是第一位的。

奔波于生计，我开始减少惦记属于孤儿院过去的影子。到1908年6月11日，艾伦在信中提到他因品学兼优被送至密斯卡托尼克大学攻读神学，我才下定决心，离开阿卡姆，跟随雇主前往伦敦工作。您大概注意到了时间，读者朋友，这番变故与当时盘踞在欧洲大陆上方的政治阴霾渊源颇深，且我的雇主恰好是富商中头脑灵通的一个。借着战争的东风，我们开始向大西洋彼岸倾倒本国生产的日常消费品，肥皂，火柴，罐头食物都是畅销货。

那一年，阿卡姆火车站似乎有忙不完的生意，沉重的铁皮车堆满了等待拉往出港口的货物，在汽笛轰鸣中驶向远方，还载了无数和我类似追逐富贵的贪婪白人，以及祖辈就从欧洲卖到美国的黑奴。然后，我们这行人还要登上货船，横跨大西洋，去另一个陌生城市经商，倒卖，攫取财富。有足足六年的时间，我都留在伦敦经营生意，和故友的联系也从缓慢的跨洋信变成电报。在段日子的艾伦似也繁忙，他不再如学生般长篇大论了，只道‘安好’，可能是畏惧电报的昂贵，对我惜字如金。

撅金者的生意蒸蒸日上，时局则相反，每况愈下，待到1914年6月28日萨拉热窝的枪声响起，榱栋崩折的国际局势变为既定事实。我和艾伦的联系难以维持，连同小有成绩的销售也不得不停止。此处，我无意赘述战争对民间商业的危害，只想说在亲眼见过椭圆形的巨大飞船横过天空，见过这工业巨兽产卵般堕下数不清的黑色斑点、灼眼的爆炸、光热如何瞬间摧毁城市，将你认识的某人炸成散落的焦黑肉块后，金钱对我已然无多魅力。而我开始有了噩梦，醒来后加倍思念起阿卡姆那较之伦敦安逸、甚至孤僻的环境。讽刺的是，英国对我们这种异邦人也是毫无情感。我耗尽了战前积攒的大部分财富才打通政府机关，赶在海战爆发前登上归乡的轮船。当我再次回到阿卡姆市，日历早在大雪纷飞中翻过了1916的字样，我身无分文，唯有一身酗酒的恶习和他国糟糕的硝烟气味儿。

我的第二次冒险惨淡结局，生活则因生命必须继续下去。好在战争未完，由政府自上而下煽动的政治热情牵引着不少公民将兴致盎然的双眼投向大洋彼岸，甚至更遥远的东方。这救了我的命，让我在异国他乡积攒的见闻有的放矢。若你翻阅1917年出版的报纸，《阿卡姆商报》和《阿特兰先驱报》上都大量刊登了关于战争阴谋、落寞贵族和异国神秘文化的报道，作为自由撰稿人，我为其中的部分负责任。

兴许是这些真假参半的记实文体吸引了“它们”的注意，在度过了小半年平静时光后，我在春天迎来一位访客，是艾伦•凯勒，我惊讶的望着门外台阶上这熟识又陌生的身影，心中碾过几个数字——12年未见，他已经28岁，我也刚刚过了自己孤单的30岁生日。我们都变了，身体和精神的二次发育在各种程度上彻底抹去了孤儿院留下的稚嫩烙印，但相较于习惯社交和负重劳工的我，艾伦看上去还是和过去一样的细瘦，他肤色苍白，沉闷的黑眼睛下挂着浓重的淤青，疲倦，却也精神奕奕。

那真是次奇怪又温馨的会面，我们闲聊，话题从重逢的寒暄到彼此近况，最终落在阿卡姆当地的新鲜事，至少，是我错过的奇闻。实际上，艾伦有备而来，对我的工作更是了如指掌。他从自己泛着莫名水气的皮大衣内掏出个牛皮口袋，拿出大量的报纸简讯、地图和照片在我的办公桌上逐个摊开，他指出我撰写的几篇关于英国乡野民俗的文章，坦然自己在收集世界各地的风土人情，民间怪谈。

“无知和盲从是最容易诞生‘伪神’的思想根源，换言之，亦是恐怖和无谓迷信滋生的沃土，埃利斯，若你真正到过纽伯里波特，走进那与世隔绝的落后乡镇，你会诧异人能愚钝到什么程度。那里的居民急需正统的信仰引导，以治愈前者过度泛滥后变为一种精神上的瘟疫。”

艾伦顺势说到他的工作。作为新英格兰基督教会选派的教徒，他被调派至纽伯里波特，辅佐当地一位牧师，贾斯丁•克罗/ Justin Crowe的日常工作，在那偏僻的山区村镇内一呆就是十年。期间，他们这些信仰基督的人亲见了某种混乱又堕落的‘群体意识’——山顶的石阵，墙壁上奇怪的符文，当地村民在每年五朔节与万圣节举办的牲畜祭祀，和村内长者口中关于‘古老者’的疯言疯语……艾伦拒绝用信仰或邪教的字眼形容上述逐类行为，尤其当说到村民在两节月夜举办的献血祭祀，他厌恶的语调磕磕绊绊，半途还几次找我讨要烈酒。

“光是怀疑我都能感到它们的阴暗，埃利斯，但我还不能直截了当的下定论。因为……我想你也记得上帝命令亚伯献上的生命和血，记得我主吩咐亚伯拉罕把儿子以撒献为燔祭，这把献祭的含意清楚显示出来……或许，我是说有可能，那村子内潜伏着恶魔，它们是智慧的生物，懂得把自己丑陋的本质藏在不洁集会背后，去盗用神的名义，再稍施以恐怖蛊惑人心，就成了我们这些神职人员万难战胜的一股力量。而且，我怀疑它们就藏在不见光的地方等待着什么，不知道是什么或是何时……但它们是存在的，只要你关注报纸，你会发现悲剧正在这片土地上泛滥，到处都是无人关心的失踪，神秘的死亡，被亵渎的坟冢。我所言不单是在纽伯里波特，还有印斯茅斯，敦威治……阿卡姆被锁在一个恶圈当中！”

我不知如何作答，大脑惊愕于自己素来安逸性情的好友如此激动的发言，和他所叙事实的诡异，而这沉默大概在艾伦眼中是我最糟糕的表现，他尖锐的胸口起伏，哽咽后强制自己停下，叹了口气，将杯中所剩无几的酒精都灌进肚子。他醉了，微红的眼圈闭上又张开，朦胧的疲惫中少许、竟糅杂有一股我难懂的脆弱，以及恐怖，深刻至他放下空杯的手腕都在颤抖。

“我知道你不信任我，埃利斯。”艾伦在我的不知所措中突然开口，“或是你仅仅是不在乎，毕竟所有发生在纽伯里波特的怪事都是不理智的捕风捉影，是缺乏调研价值的乡下习俗。而且大城市有如此傲慢，我的朋友，我但愿你好记得究竟是什么夺去了你双亲的生命，疾病？还是穷苦人的愚昧无知？这才是我登门拜访的真正原因。”


	5. 第四章

我不知为何艾伦不肯留下过夜，分明他喝了太多酒，说了大堆颠三倒四的话，却坚持拒绝我搀扶他下楼，坚持要走进时近暮色的阿卡姆城镇，回纽伯里波特去。

“我必须回去，我和我的导师约定了时间……”艾伦看了眼怀表，皱起眉头抱怨道，“天啊，已经这么晚了，不知道还能不能赶上最后的班车。”

那还是我第一次知道阿卡姆有前往纽伯里波特的公交汽车，途径印斯茅斯，固定行程。艾伦对我说明了汽车的排班与位置，我们便在黄昏降临的黯淡日光中走路，寡言的穿过歪斜石屋挤出来的僻静巷道，直到集市广场的汉默顿药房前停下脚步，在零星闲人的避让中等待最后一班由此地发往纽伯里波特的汽车。在等待中，艾伦似是给冷风冲回了片刻理智，抬头道谢，感激我接受他的唐突拜访，听完他所说的古怪事，他给酒精暖出血色的脸颊挤出微笑，些许又变回我印象里谨慎内向的孩子。

“我，还有贾斯丁牧师，我们需要帮助，埃利斯，真希望我能让你明白我有多高兴你这样的人，我的旧友，你恰好是我们等待的人，一个能唤起世人目光的人，去关注纽伯里波特，关注那社会僻静角落里的正在发生。”

我早不再是个坚定的信徒了，也不是什么地方卓见影响力的名人——可艾伦的亲切不许我说出自己的真实想法，只好答复他几句客套话，坦诚自己撰写文章的意义不过是为了稿费，以及生存。这些年来，我始终徘徊在养活自己的危境之内。

“相信我，我们也是类似的处境，在纽伯里波特……”

这时，一辆灰色的小公共汽车吱呀作响的出现在广场南面的岔路尽头，沿斯台特路开来，转弯后停在我们面前。艾伦不再说话，我的注意力也投到这型号落后，挂满干涸泥浆的旧车上面。车门机械的打开，两个衣着邋遢、面色黝黑的乘客下车，迈着笨重的步伐往斯台特街走去，他们经过我面前，留给空气里一股刺鼻黏稠的鱼腥臭味。接着，车内的司机支起自己消瘦的身影，一只岣嵝过长的畸形胳膊伸出去，将挂在车里的招牌翻面，‘阿卡姆——印斯茅斯——纽伯里波特’，已是分别时刻。

有一瞬间，就在艾伦蹬上汽车的一瞬间，我的心脏剧烈跳动起来，激出苦口的担忧。我想这是因为我注意司机那就常人而言过于丑陋的模样——藏在帽檐下的脸奇怪歪斜着，仿佛中风，无神消瘦的面颊骨下面是干瘪的嘴横过整个垮塌下颚，突兀的眼球又和我在泰晤士河岸见过、丢弃后死亡的婴儿差不太多——可艾伦对此稀松寻常，他坐在一扇同样污迹斑斑、离我最近的车窗后平静注视着我，直到几分钟后，汽车咳痰的马达再次轰鸣便无声与我道别，我点点头，目送他离去，只感觉自己孤零零站在街边，被冷风席卷着，被没来由的孤独上了道绞索。

我裹紧大衣领子，赶在天黑前回家，点灯后才发现办公桌上散乱躺着艾伦的牛皮纸袋，以及他展示于我的文件，简报，照片……酒精真误事啊，我又给自己倒上半杯，借屋内昏暗的灯光把这堆凌乱的个人收集品逐一读过。剔除自己的文章，我读到几篇讲述印斯茅斯发展史的地方野史，阿卡姆文化，和半页从旅游杂志撕下来、描述某个拼写为“SHANGHAI” 的神秘远东城市。艾伦潦草的笔迹在纸张空白处标注到一些重复的线索，例如警方无法定论的死亡案件，失踪人口，墓地破坏类渎神行为，以及对比西方文明下残酷异常的宗教仪式。

坦诚而论，我此刻对这一切全无兴致，因我早不把孤儿院的养育视作上帝的养育，也不关心任何神秘学与宗教的斗争。没错，我认为艾伦针对纽伯里波特种种的怪诞表现只是他那颗过于虔诚的心在嫉恶如仇，或顶多，又是一桩基督教驱逐落后文化、夸大其词的控诉罢了。这就像早在中世纪之初，宗教就宣布女巫和黑猫之间的邪恶情愫，其后，便是长达数世纪之久的审判、谋杀、酷刑，甚至到伊丽莎白一世的统治时代，上帝的信众仍愿将上千只猫放在网兜里活活烧死，作为赞颂女王“扫除异端”的象征。一样是这群忠心恳恳的教徒，一样用他们歌颂神怜爱世人的精美诗画，用昂贵的纸张记录下他们如何将无辜者吊死、烧死、淹死、如何切割女人的乳房，如何挖掉一两个痦子来铲除附上人体的魔鬼。这些可怕愚钝的书籍镶嵌着金线，至今还陈列在国家图书馆内供人瞻仰，人，后人，世人，教徒，学者，我们轻描淡写的称其为历史，是“高雅文化”的一种。

“563年颁布的《巫术法案》正记录了如此不堪的狂热，艾伦，我发誓这全是我在英格兰的见闻，勿论更早闻名于亚欧大陆上的‘十字军东征’，君士坦丁堡的种族屠杀……”

我在醉酒中奋笔疾书。 

“……关于宗教狂热的诸多史实屡见不鲜。进入现代后，世界范围内只余下部分海外殖民地还在延续这样的战争，就拿这崭新国家的内部来说，我们有被驱逐的印第安人，巫毒教和降神仪式……”

当然，看在友谊的份上，我可没将这些酒后亵渎神明的胡言乱语寄给我的朋友，信未写完就陷入昏沉恍惚的噩梦。几个小时后，第二天清晨，我被威士忌淹没的迟钝思绪里尚是几团战争逃亡交织的碎裂梦境，人就在一阵急促的敲门声中惊醒——感谢上帝派人叫醒我——我嘀咕着，跌跌撞撞去开门，盯着门外的巡警，愕然于对方出示的失踪人口通告，和其张合口间流淌的每一个字。

“有人看到你和这个人出现在集市广场，先生，就是昨天下午。”这位胸牌刻着尼克·曼/Nick Mann的年轻巡警将一张显然被用过许多年的模糊相片递到我的面前，“密斯卡托尼克大学三年级学生，学期中途忽然报告失踪的，报案人是院系主任，据说还是个功课挺不错的优秀学生……”

那照片上微笑的男人正是我的朋友，艾伦·凯勒。


End file.
